Drunk
by Martha's pen
Summary: A late submission for 'drunk' on Faberry week. A party, alcohol and a first kiss for Faberry.


_Authors note:_

_A late submission for 'drunk' day in Faberry week. I was busy finishing my other story but when I saw the prompts on the Lchat I wanted to write something._

_Just a one shot and I only put it together today so sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel was dancing around in a circle, it started as a good idea, but now she felt a little queasy, but she wasn't drunk, she'd only had a couple of wine coolers or at least that is what she kept telling herself. She stumbled forwards and Finn was quick to catch her, he was becoming like her shadow lately.

"Puck." Finn mumbled as if that was all the explanation that was needed. He was too busy tightening his grip and pawing at her to talk.

Rachel sighed. She didn't want his hands on her like this, they were so big and heavy and his touch was rough. He lunged in for a kiss and her lips were soon engulfed with his, the second his tongue tried to force it's way into her mouth she managed to break free.

"Don't." She pushed his hands away as they groped at her breasts.

"Oh come on Rachel, stop playing hard to get." His words slightly slurred as he tried to kiss her again. This time she put her hand up and caught his face, squeezing his cheeks together.

"I really don't want this and I don't want you." She turned on her heel and walked away, wondering why it'd taken her so long to realize what a dick Finn Hudson really was. She'd been a fool and after taking another swig from her cup, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She wanted something, she went out and got it. That was what Rachel Berry was all about after all.

Making her way upstairs, she could hear the giggles coming from the couch. It made her heart ache, she wasn't sure she wanted to see this, but she kept on walking, stepping closer to the one she wanted.

She was relieved when she finally entered the room, Puck was sat next to Quinn, his hands firmly gripping a games controller and not under the blondes shirt as Rachel had feared.

"s'up Berry?" he looked up clearly confused by the way Rachel was just staring at them both. "you drink a little too much?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking Noah. Alcohol really has very little effect on me."

"Clearly." Quinn scoffed, not looking up to meet Rachel's eye.

"And you're just fine, sitting here with Puck?" Rachel didn't mean to sound so pissed, but after everything she couldn't understand why Quinn always went back to him.

"I'm very happy thank you." Quinn looked up, unswayed by Rachel's anger. Purposefully she placed her hand on Puck's thigh and squeezed it. Watching for Rachel's reaction the whole time. What she didn't expect was to see the hurt on Rachel's face. "I thought you were busy with Finn?" she eyed the brunette curiously, not sure when the other girl had developed feelings for Puck. She wasn't happy about this new development, it was so typical of Rachel to chase after Quinn's seconds, she really shouldn't have been surprised, but it bothered her a lot more than she wanted it to.

"Finn is an oaf. A giant tyrannosaurus Rex with big feet and..." Rachel staggered forward, she needed another drink.

"You've only just figured that out!" Quinn was still scrutinizing Rachel's every move, watching as she examined the drinks on the table. "and now it's Puck?"

"What?" Puck scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Nothing." Quinn snapped at his interruption. "Why don't you get us all another drink, I think Rachel has a crush on you." Quinn softened her tone, flirting playfully with him, all the while watching Rachel with one eye. When he left the room she sat back down with a chuckle.

"That's really what you want? To get back with him after what he did, the lies?" Rachel was staring back at her, the anger burning at her cheeks.

"I'm not, jeez Berry who even asked you." Quinn crossed her arms across her chest, backing down. She didn't like Rachel looking at her like that at all.

"So why are you here?"

"Why are you? Can't resist my seconds!" Quinn picked up her drink, nonchalantly. The alcohol burned at her throat as she took a big gulp. "fuck." She coughed.

"Good?" Rachel sat down next to her, taking the cup from Quinn's hand. Their fingers brushing lightly together, causing Rachel's eyes to snap to Quinn's. She saw something flicker in those hazel eyes and tried to calmly take a swig from the cup.

"Good!" Quinn nodded in amusement as Rachel gasped the second the drink hit her tonsils.

"That's neat vodka." Rachel took another taste. She wasn't having Quinn get the better of her.

"I think Puck dislikes mixing his drinks and I think you've had enough." Quinn tried to take the cup back from Rachel, but the brunette moved it out of Quinn's reach.

"No, mine!" she glanced sideways at Quinn, thinking she'd won, but suddenly a very unhappy blonde was reaching across her, trying to get the drink.

"Give it to me Rachel."

"No." Rachel shifted further away on the couch, but Quinn edged closer, her hands pulling at Rachel's arms.

"Why do you want it so much?"

"I don't, I just don't want you having it."

"So typical of you Quinn."

"I didn't mean it like that. Really Rachel, you're pretty drunk."

"I'm not and where's Puck with my drink, this is almost all gone."

"Must have found some other girl to hit on."

"Exactly, so why are you playing along? He won't change."

"I don't, why do you want Puck now? Isn't Finn man enough."

"Finn is mostly man, all man. Big hands, rough skin, heavy touches. I don't want that, don't want him, thats the problem."

"Oh." Quinn went rigid, suddenly not interested in getting the drink back. Her hands now clamped on her knees. "so what do you want?" she whispered, barely able to ask the question. When Rachel's hand rested on top of hers, she stared at it but didn't move.

"Quinn?" Rachel's breath ghosted against her ear but Quinn still stared at their hands. Rachel shifted closer, until their thighs were touching. Quinn swallowed thickly, she was sure Rachel could feel the heat coming from her cheeks.

When Rachel's free hand brushed against her cheek, she leant into the touch. Rachel's fingers pressed lightly against her skin, turning her head slowly so she finally had her to look at the girl next to her, she was instantly lost in Rachel's almost black eyes, her breath hitched at the sight. Her gaze drifted to Rachel's lips and she watched as a little pink tongue poked out and wet them lightly.

"Oh god!" she exhaled, but he wasn't going to be of any use. She had alcohol in her veins and it was mixed with the lust she'd felt for longer than she cared to remember.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Rachel ducked her head slightly, making eye contact with Quinn again. "That okay?" she nodded while asking the question. Quinn was nervously chewing on her own lip but it didn't take her a second to nod her consent.

Rachel edged closer, her breath was short and hot against Quinn's lips. She was so close. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and suddenly felt more alive than she'd ever felt before. Instinct took over as she wrapped her hand around the back of Rachel's neck, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulling her closer. Their lips melded together and Quinn sighed at how soft they were and how good it felt. "I'm kissing Rachel." Repeated in a cycle in her head as she slid her lips against Rachel's.

xoxo

Rachel didn't think fireworks covered what she was feeling right now. Her eyes were locked tight and yes there was all kinds of crazy going on, but kissing Quinn was better than she'd ever imagined. Yes, she'd imagined it quite a lot, but now their lips were pressed together and no, fireworks weren't even close. Her belly fluttered, her pulse quickened and now she really knew what desire was and how it could take over your whole body. Somehow she kept some control as they tentatively slid into a soft kiss. The softest of kisses, the best kiss. Quinn's hand in her hair, touching the nape of neck, was so gentle, so perfect. She tilted her head sideways, opening her mouth just a little and running her tongue against those soft but firm lips. Quinn pulled her in closer, granting Rachel the access she craved and the moment their tongues met she struggled to stifle a moan, the soft noise escaping her mouth only making Quinn grip her tighter, their tongues moving in slow languid strokes in the most sensuous kiss she'd ever had. She'd never known anything could feel like this and she never wanted it to end.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss first, resting her head against Rachel's, her eyes still closed as she tried to calm her racing heart and remember how to breathe. Rachel just watched her, not sure what the girl would say, not sure if she'd run away or kiss her again, she hoped for the latter. The brunettes heart was beating fast, her nerves taking over from the courage the alcohol had given her.

"Hey, you two still waiting for me." Puck walked back in and sat down on the couch completely oblivious.

Quinn silently pulled away from Rachel, resting her back on the cushion, staring at the TV screen in front of her, but not really looking at it. Rachel watched her, sucking her lips between her teeth, still a little shocked at what they'd done, that Quinn had kissed her back like that. She didn't want it to end like this though. It may have taken alcohol to give her the courage, but now she knew what it felt like to kiss Quinn and she was completely sure she wanted to do it again. She was also sure Quinn wanted it too, but now the blonde was zoned out and she had no idea what was going to happen.

Nervously she fidgeted with her hands and joined Quinn in staring at the TV. She wasn't sure quite how long they sat like that. Puck didn't pay either of them any attention which was some relief. She took some comfort in the fact that Quinn hadn't ran from the room, it was a start.

xoxo

When Finn walked into the room, Rachel felt Quinn go rigid next to her.

"Hey Rach, baby," he almost fell onto the couch next to her. "where'd you go? I wanna make-out." He leant in for a kiss and she completely froze, her legs and hands wouldn't move.

Suddenly she felt herself being yanked by the arm and up off the couch. Finn fell forward into the empty space, muttering some complaint into the couch.

"Shut it Hudson." Quinn put her hands on her hips, staring down at the drunk boy. "you're drunk and Rachel's not interested."

"She's my girlfriend...kinda." he shrugged.

"She's the girl you've been playing and believe me she's not interested."

"Since when do you speak for Rachel?" Finn rolled his eyes and Quinn had to resist the urge to slap him, she'd had quite enough of his smug face.

"Yeah?" Puck looked up, suddenly alerted to something interesting happening around him.

"Since..." Quinn sucked in a deep breath, slowly letting it go. She looked at Rachel, asking the question with a simple raise of her eyebrow. Rachel smiled at her warmly and took her hand. Quinn looked down and couldn't believe how much comfort she got from such a small gesture, she entwined their fingers before looking back up at Rachel and smiling softly. "...since Rachel and I decided we're going to date."

"You what?" Finn spat his drink across the room.

"Dude, that's gross." Puck looked at him. "not you two," he looked back at the girls. "so not gross...so hot...damn, I missed a lot when I went to get you drinks didn't I?"

"Quite a bit." Quinn grinned, her eyes still on Rachel.

"You're drunk Rachel." Finn got to his feet and pawed at her. "and Quinn you're not funny."

"I'm not joking." Quinn said flatly.

"And I'm not drunk...well maybe a little but I'm definitely dating Quinn." Rachel beamed.

"Best. Party. Ever." Puck hollered as Quinn planted a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips, before scowling at the boy that was definitely ruining her moment.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked the brunette.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, biting her lip shyly. Quinn winked at her, trying to bite back the grin that was taking over most of her face. She could hear Finn moaning, she could feel Puck's eyes on them, but nothing mattered now, nothing but Rachel.

Once they got outside of the house she turned to face Rachel. "I'm going to kiss you now, that okay?" she tilted her head inquisitively.

"I'd like that very much and tomorrow you can take me on a proper date."

"You can count on it." Quinn leant forward, capturing Rachel's lips in a second kiss, this one was slower, there was no need to rush. She knew there'd be more and the deal was sealed, drunk or not, the kiss happened and now a date was promised and Quinn was definitely going to keep to it. Kissing Rachel was awesome, she could only imagine that dating her was going to be a whole lot better. Her thoughts drifted to Rachel's body, touching her bare flesh and she moaned softly into the kiss, before pulling away and taking Rachel's hand. She needed to get Rachel home fast before she rushed things and turned a first kiss into a first time.

xo END xo


End file.
